It's Easier to Run
by rabid wolf demon
Summary: Soren was never accepted by anyone during his childhood. He found that running away was the easiest solution for everything. Pathetic summary, I know. the story is better. songfic


It's Easier to Run

**

* * *

**

I got this idea when I was listening to my ipod a few days ago. I have listened to this song so many times before, but never while playing FE. I was singing along with the song and I realized how well it fit Soren and his life. I just had to write a songfic about it.

**I don't own Fire Emblem or the song Easier to Run by Linkin Park**

**ENJOY**

_

* * *

_

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

The sky was dark, filled with black storm clouds ready to unleash their fury upon the world. Rain fell, slowly at first, but quickly turned into a steady downpour. A single child darted through the dense forest of Gallia. He was a frail looking boy with long raven hair. His crimson eyes were brimming with tears. He paused, listening. He waited and tried to catch his breath. A branch snapped nearby and the boy took off again. He ran in a blind terror from an unseen enemy. He was hated by the world not for anything he had done. They hated him for existing, for the mark on his forehead.

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show _

_they never go away_

_like moving pictures in my head_

_for years and years they've played_

The raven haired boy had grown up a little bit since his experience in the forests of Gallia, but he still had a frail appearance. He had learned how to cover his brand with his bangs and live amongst the beorc of Crimea. However, the memory of beatings and mistreatment would not leave him alone. He didn't like being close to anyone, he was jumpy. At least now people weren't trying to kill him. Life was getting better, but society had taught him that he was still an abomination and something that should have never been created.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

He had a name now, Soren. It was just another way to blend in with beorc society, but it did something more then that. He was now a person and no longer just a thing. Soren liked his own name. However, the kindness that people had shown him since he had been given it scared him. It was a new experience, something that he truly enjoyed, something that he never wanted to lose. He knew that if anyone ever found out about his cursed blood, they would turn on him. It was a terrifying thought. Soren didn't get close to anyone because he knew that they would eventually leave him. He couldn't hide forever. He traveled on to save himself from kindness. It was scarier then an angry mob with clubs and torches because he never knew when the nice people would turn on him. He didn't know if he could handle the pain.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

Soren lived a content life, albeit the fear of being discovered, with a group of beorc called the Griel Mercenaries. The young commander, Ike, was his best and only true friend. He knew about Soren's past, but couldn't care either way. The others were a different story entirely. Soren didn't trust them like he did Ike. He wasn't sure if they would turn against him for what he truly was. He felt like an outsider, a loner, in a group where he never belonged. They were a family and he was an unwanted stranger. He felt awkward when every one of the mercenaries was in one room. They didn't talk to him and they usually avoided him as best they could. Only Gatrie and Shinnon went out of their way to talk to him, but that was only to torment him. Soren found a perfect way to cope with interactions with people he didn't trust. He just needed to be as cold towards them as possible and they would usually leave him alone after that. It was a pathetic defense, but it worked.

_It's easier to run_

_It's easier to go_

**

* * *

**

Well, what did you all think? Short and simple, but it did what I wanted it to. Soren needs some love in his life. He's so lonely and cold. I guess that's why so many people like him, which sounds really strange. Wow, this is the first thing I've ever wrote that was under 1000 words. Anyways, rate and review please.


End file.
